


it was three a.m. when you woke me up

by harrysmiles



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysmiles/pseuds/harrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан совершенно не понимает, как это у него получилось, но депрессивного панка с розово-зелеными волосами он соглашается сыграть всего через пять минут раздумий.</p><p>Четыре из которых Эванс смотрел на него с таким счастливо-мечтательным выражением лица, что отказать представлялось решительно невозможным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was three a.m. when you woke me up

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку: «Эванс для съемок своего следующего фильма в качестве режиссера зовет играть Себастьяна главную роль. Новая динамика в общении, практически круглосуточное общение наконец сближает их так, как не получалось многие годы».
> 
> Название: Simple Plan - Everytime.

Телефон звонит посреди ночи, громко и надрывно, и Себастиан, донельзя вымотанный последним в этом сезоне спектаклем и едва успевший задремать, мгновенно просыпается.

– Привет, Себ, как дела? – выплевывает трубка голосом Криса Эванса; Себастиан, еще не стряхнувший с себя дремоту, удивленно округляет глаза.

– Крис, – наконец, выдавливает он, хрипло и неразборчиво, – у тебя что-то срочное?

– У меня вопрос жизни и смерти, Себ, – громко оповещает его Эванс, как бы между прочим сокращая его имя так, словно они закадычные друзья, созванивающиеся едва не каждый день.

Словно в последний раз они виделись не шесть или семь месяцев назад.

– Крис, – снова говорит Себастиан, падая обратно на подушку и закрывая глаза; голова у него ноет так, что хочется выть или грызть ребро собственной ладони. – Давай я позвоню тебе утром и мы поговорим по-человечески? Понимаешь, я два часа назад отыграл тридцать шестой спектакль за месяц, и...

– Хочешь сыграть в моем фильме, Себ? – спрашивает его Эванс все тем же бодрым голосом; Себастиан мимолетно вспоминает, как во время съемок «Гражданской Войны» Крис будил его стуком в дверь трейлера и криками вот точно в таком же тоне: «вставай, Солдат, солнце высоко, нас снова все ждут, не надоело изо дня в день ломать всем график, а?».

Они не были друзьями, их даже хорошими знакомыми можно было назвать лишь с натяжкой – но будить Стэна почти каждое утро, судя по всему, вызывался именно Эванс.

– Себ? – переспрашивает Крис, и Себастиан, снова почти задремавший, осознает, что от него, кажется, ждут ответа.

– Хочу ли я... что? – он прокручивает вопрос в голове еще раз и не может сдержать нервный смешок. – Эванс. Я позвоню утром, ладно? И мы поговорим, правда, мне очень интересно, что ты там снова собрался снимать, но сейчас три. Чертовых. Часа. Ночи.

Крис молчит – не прощается, не сбрасывает звонок, просто молчит в трубку; Себастиан утыкается носом в подушку и внезапно чувствует укол совести.

– Ладно, черт с тобой, – говорит он, заставляя себя подавить зевок. – Кого хоть ты предлагаешь мне сыграть?

Крис отвечает, выдержав паузу в тринадцать секунд (не то чтобы Себастиан считал).

– Солиста рок-группы, Себ, – в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.

И, прежде чем Себастиан снова проваливается в сон, он успевает подумать, что ему, наверное, послышалось.

***  
Рок-группа оказывается панк-рок-группой, но Себастиан узнает об этом, когда уже сидит в «Старбаксе» напротив непомерно счастливого Эванса (похожего на двадцатилетнего в толстовке и потертых джинсах и совершенно не изменившегося с их последней встречи) и читает сценарий фильма – окончательную его версию, как сообщает ему Крис.

Перед Эвансом на столе лежит блокнот, в руке у него ручка, и он непрерывно пишет что-то, в перерывах глядя на Себастиана увлеченным, вдохновенным взглядом.

Сценарий читается легко, потому что сам фильм – легкий, несмотря на то, что главный герой – тридцатилетний Ник – музыкант и бунтарь из Нью-Джерси, подверженный депрессиям. У Ника неровно подстрижены волосы, кончики прядей на затылке выкрашены в розовый и зеленый, у Ника проколоты бровь и губа, и он играет в панк-группе под странным названием «47».

– Что это вообще за название для группы, Эванс? – не может не спросить Стэн, и Крис ухмыляется углом рта, и отвечает коротким «Заткнись и читай, я хочу узнать, что ты думаешь».

Себастиан дочитывает до флэшбека, в котором Ник вспоминает, как переехал в Нью-Йорк из Европы вместе с родителями, когда ему было одиннадцать («Крис», – снова поднимает глаза Стэн, и тот пожимает плечами, – понимает, о чем он, не спрашивая.)

В общем-то, весь фильм – это череда репетиций в заброшенном гараже, оглушительной музыки, слышной сквозь печатные строчки, самокопания и депрессий Ника, чувствующего себя неприкаянным в городе, в котором он прожил девятнадцать лет, ссоры с друзьями по группе, расставания с девушками и концерты, концерты, концерты, в которых Ник растворяется, забывая о том, что гложет его вне сцены.

Себастиан дочитывает до последней сцены – это выступление Ника на фестивале в Сан-Франциско, он исполняет песню собственного сочинения, в одиночку на наскоро сколоченной сцене, окруженный толпой в несколько тысяч людей. Ударяя по гитаре и выжимая из нее финальный аккорд, слушая, как слаженно подпевают ему зрители, Ник вскидывает голову и чувствует себя так, словно у него вырастают крылья.

Переворачивая последнюю страницу сценария, Себастиан чувствует себя так же.

– Ну? – напоминает о себе режиссер-любитель напротив; он закрывает блокнот, когда Стэн откладывает сценарий, и вглядывается ему в лицо, внимательно, пристально, – что ты думаешь обо всем этом, Себ?

«Меня зовут Себастиан», – хочется ответить Стэну; он вдруг, снова совершенно не вовремя, вспоминает, как уже повторял это Крису несколько лет назад, перед многочисленными парными интервью, которые им приходилось давать слишком часто. Кажется, это был две тысячи десятый. Или когда они там познакомились.

– Я думаю, что для первого полнометражного фильма это очень круто, Крис, – говорит Себастиан, отметая ненужные воспоминания. Эванс смущенно улыбается – кончики пальцев правой руки у него измазаны чернилами.

Себастиан совершенно не понимает, как это у него получилось, но депрессивного панка с розово-зелеными волосами он соглашается сыграть всего через пять минут раздумий.

Четыре из которых Эванс смотрел на него с таким счастливо-мечтательным выражением лица, что отказать представлялось решительно невозможным.

***  
Крис зовет Себастиана в свою студию вечером того же дня, вбивает адрес ему в телефонные «заметки»; когда Стэн приезжает на мотоцикле, Эванс сидит на ступеньках указанного в адресе дома и курит, одетый так же, как утром, в массивных наушниках и снова с блокнотом в руках.

Себастиан паркует байк и оглядывается по сторонам; улица – одна из фаланг Бродвея; недалеко здесь театр, с его дверей, наверное, еще не сняли афиши спектакля с участием Себастиана.

Так называемая студия Эванса обнаруживается под самой крышей грязноватой, типично бродвейской высотки. Стены просторных комнат испещрены карандашными и маркерными надписями, оклеены газетными вырезками, плакатами, концертными афишами. – Ты что, в метро их обрывал? – шутливо поддевает Стэн, и Эванс отвечает:

– Не все.

Потом садится прямо на пол, почему-то заляпанный пятнами краски – красной, синей, темно-зеленой – и жестом предлагает Себастиану последовать его примеру.

Остаток вечера они просто разговаривают – Крис рассказывает о том, как весь последний год работал над несколькими короткометражками в стиле артхаус, жутко нервничал, когда получил возможность представить их на фестивале в Лос Анджелесе, потом в Торонто; «мои работы понравились критикам больше остальных, это было невероятно», – говорит он; Себастиан думает, что скажи эти слова кто угодно другой, они звучали бы хвастливо.

Крис Эванс хвастаться не умеет.

Себастиан смотрит на стены и вчитывается в газетные вырезки – это оказываются выдержки из разнообразных статей, посвященных режиссерскому дебюту «бывшего героя «Марвел». Себастиан разбирает слова «сильно», «ярко», «душераздирающе», «смело», и говорит:

– Да ты просто бостонский Ксавье Долан, – и Крис широко улыбается и переводит тему.

– А ты? Ты теперь бродвейский актер, да, Стэн?

***  
Они сидят на полу до поздней ночи, обсуждая все сразу, – прошлое, съемки и бесконечные промо, одинаковые, но почему-то запомнившиеся этой одинаковостью, фанатов, театр, пьесы, в постановках которых успел за последнее время сыграть Себастиан – а потом Крис говорит, что в других претендентов на эту роль он не верит, потому что, еще когда сценарий состоял из одних набросков, он думал о Стэне.

Ник – это что-то очень личное для Эванса; он говорит об этом Себастиану, не меняя тона голоса, но тот понимает и говорит:

– Я постараюсь его не испортить, обещаю.

Это должно было звучать как шутка, но звучит как настоящее обещание.

В четвертом часу утра, уже собираясь уходить, Себастиан говорит, что никогда не слушал панк-рок, но постарается это исправить, и Крис перечисляет ему названия наиболее известных панк-групп: All Time Low, Green Day, Sum 41 (неужели не слушал никогда?), Simple Plan, Blink 182, The Offspring; Себастиан поднимает руки в беспомощном жесте, словно сдается:

– Эванс, ты же не лишишь меня роли, если я скажу, что не знаю никого из всех этих людей?

– Это не люди, – невозмутимо говорит Крис, роется в карманах джинсов и перебрасывает ему что-то тонкое и легкое. – Это панки.

Себастиан разжимает ладонь уже на лестничной площадке, в полумраке под мигающими лампочками. Эванс одолжил ему свой айпод.

***  
Себастиан добирается до дома, когда уже начинает светать, глаза у него слипаются, и он уверен, что уснет, едва коснется головой подушки.

И почему-то почти не удивляется, обнаруживая себя в наушниках, на кухонном подоконнике в пять часов утра, слушающим на плеере Эванса что-то странное, кричащее, необъяснимо затягивающее.

Панк-музыка, по мнению Себастиана, похожа на водоворот. Когда его наручные часы показывают семь тридцать утра, айпод успевает переиграть дискографию как минимум трех групп, и больше всех Стэну нравятся Blink 182.

Он достает телефон и пишет об этом Эвансу: «блинк 182 классные», – отправляет, и опускает голову на руки, чувствуя, что до смерти устал и не замечая, что улыбается.

Когда Себастиан просыпается, все его тело ломит, голова пульсирует болью, а в наушниках снова кричит «what's my age again?». От Криса приходит краткое «рад, что нравится» и следом «сможешь приехать к одиннадцати?»

Адрес все так же забит в «заметках»; Себастиан приезжает к двенадцати.

***  
На этот раз они в «студии» не одни, дверь Себастиану открывает улыбчивая девушка с выбритыми висками и татуировкой-«рукавом» на правой руке; повсюду снуют люди, играет музыка (панк, но не то, что все утро слушал Себастиан), с кухни пахнет кофе и чем-то сладким. Эванс в углу комнаты, в которой они сидели вчера, наигрывает что-то на гитаре, забаррикадировавшись большими наушниками; рядом – неизменный блокнот и стакан с кофе из «Старбакса».

– Себастиан! – улыбается ему Крис, стягивает наушники на шею и, едва Стэн садится рядом, обрушивает на него шквал из слов: – сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты примерил на себя образ и познакомился со съемочной группой, они классные ребята, почти как blink 182, рад, что тебе понравилась музыка, – и, не давая Себастиану вставить слово, хлопает в ладоши, привлекая внимание:

– Эй, ребята, это Себ, вы его, наверное, знаете, и сегодня мы сделаем из него Ника, – несколько человек у окна салютуют Стэну стаканчиками из-под кофе, кто-то говорит: «Наконец-то!». Крис снова улыбается, откладывает гитару, поднимается и ободряюще хлопает Себастиана по плечу.

***  
Ник носит узкие рваные джинсы грязновато-синего оттенка, серые и черные майки, кожаную куртку и иногда – повязку на голове, убирающую со лба мешающую челку. Эванс ведет Стэна в самую дальнюю комнату, демонстрирует ворох разноцветной одежды, говорит выбрать то, что ему больше понравится и явно хочет понаблюдать за процессом выбора, но его зовут, и он мгновенно исчезает.

Его все время дергают, спрашивают, окликают – парень-гример, девушка с синими волосами, написавшая к фильму музыку, художник, стилист – каким-то образом они все умещаются в этой импровизированной студии, им всем нужны его советы, и он дает их, терпеливо объясняет каждому, чего хочет от них – и его слушают.

Себастиан примеряет одежду и спрашивает у заглянувшего в комнату Криса, как ему – тот снова в наушниках, гремящих музыкой, поднимает вверх большие пальцы, громче, чем нужно, говорит: «Идеально», и делает пометку в какой-то книжке. Потом стягивает орущие наушники и протягивает ее Себастиану – тот видит, что это лукбук, на каждой странице которого – эскизы одежды, портреты незнакомых Себастиану людей, видимо, вдохновивших Криса на создание второстепенных персонажей, фотографии городских улиц и клубных сцен со стойками микрофонов на них.

Почти на каждой странице повыше фотографии размашистым почерком Криса написаны несколько слов, имеющих для него какое-то значение: «фиолетовый и желтый цвета», «сцена № 8 – репетиция новой песни», «девушка, в которую влюблен Ник», «энергетика», «летний закат в Нью-Йорке», «фестиваль в Бруклине».

– Ксавье Долан работал с помощью лукбука, когда снимал свой предпоследний фильм, – тихо говорит Эванс, сосредоточенно разглядывая фотографии одежды и молодого человека с подведенными нижними веками и выкрашенной в синий челкой – тот чем-то похож на Себастиана, – это помогает удержать в голове нужный образ.

Себастиан кивает и садится на подоконник, осторожно вытягивая ноги в неудобных джинсах и кроссовках. Он смотрит вглубь комнаты, вслушивается в гул многочисленных голосов, втягивает носом запах табака и кофе, снова чего-то смутно знакомого и сладкого с кухни. Крис рядом размешивает в пластиковой миске что-то едко пахнущее.

– Краска, Себ, – говорит он. Вооружается кисточкой, и, когда Себастиан делает резкое движение влево, добавляет, – успокойся, всего пара штрихов на пробу. Ты же не хочешь носить парик?

«Пара штрихов» оборачиваются для Себастиана синими прядками на затылке, ярко-розовыми кончиками челки и зелеными проблесками на висках. Эванс, судя по выражению лица, крайне доволен своей работой; Себастиан думает, что у него совершенно точно никогда не было такой подготовки к съемкам.

Они прерываются на еду, обед это или ужин, никто точно не знает – время летит как-то незаметно для всех; кто-то заказывает пиццу, китайскую еду, еще что-то, Крис пьет кофе и, кажется, падает с ног от усталости и, когда парень, назвавшийся «помощником режиссера» и представившийся Стэну Майклом, предлагает ему закончить на сегодня или хотя бы сделать перерыв, Эванс наотрез отказывается.

Вечером приезжают актеры, которых Эванс утвердил на роли друзей Ника, играющих с ним в группе, и, когда Крис представляет их с Себастианом друг другу, они усаживаются в неровный круг в самой просторной комнате (стены которой оклеены вырезками из газет и крисовыми плакатами из метро) и проводят читку сценария.

Первые несколько минут Себастиан чувствует себя немного неловко, свежевыкрашенная челка лезет в глаза, и слова даются с трудом; Эванс наблюдает за ними, устроившись на подоконнике с едва ли не десятым стаканом кофе и время от времени делая замечания.

Съемочная группа понемногу расходится; Крис с Себастианом остаются вдвоем, Эванс порывается сделать что-то с кромешным беспорядком по всей квартире, но Стэн заставляет его лечь на широкий диван в комнате, где он недавно мерил одежду и немного поспать. Он говорит: «Посмотри на себя, ты похож на мумию», и Крис кивает и сонным голосом говорит: «Ладно» и снова смотрит на Себастиана чересчур счастливым взглядом.

Себастиан говорит: «С уборкой я справлюсь сам» и Крис кивает и отводит ему с лица каштаново-розовую челку.

Эвас засыпает, а Себастиан проводит два часа, сметая с пола бумажные обрывки и окурки, проветривая комнаты и убирая горы мусора из кухни.

У него ощущение, словно он побывал на вечеринке, но этот сумбурный день был вроде как работой и Себастиан пока не знает, как к ней относится.

Усталость едва не сбивает его с ног, и Стэн, оценив свои шансы добраться до дома и не уснуть прямо на мотоцикле, решает остаться здесь, в студии. Здесь тепло и уютно, и не просто так ведь он убирал здесь в одиночку целых два часа, верно?

Он заглядывает в комнату, где спит Крис, просто чтобы проверить, не проснулся ли он – но Эванс спит как убитый, и Себастиан окончательно принимает решение остаться здесь. Искать, где можно поспать, ему безумно, безумно лень, и он, недолго думая, ложится на диван рядом с Крисом.

Некоторое время он еще лежит, не засыпая, думая о Нике, о всех, с кем успел познакомиться сегодня, о предстоящей им работе и слушая, как Эванс прерывисто дышит во сне.

***  
Себастиан просыпается, когда комната уже залита солнечным светом, штор на окнах здесь нет, и несколько минут он недовольно щурится, морщась от непрошеной яркости.

Он поднимается, понимает, что спал в одежде, которую должен носить его новый герой – джинсы и мятая майка, куртка валяется на полу, и Себастиан поднимает ее и аккуратно складывает.

Себастиан идет в ванную, где умывается и чистит зубы, распаковав одну из зубных щеток, упаковка с которыми горкой сложена на полке под зеркалом – и идет на кухню, где обнаруживает Криса, варящего кофе и выглядящего заметно лучше, чем вчера.

– Доброе утро, – говорит тот. Себастиан отвечает тем же и садится за стол, на котором лежит лукбук, открытый на фотографии, изображающей фестиваль или концерт на открытом воздухе: толпу зрителей и четверых музыкантов на сцене.

Крис, ставя на стол две чашки кофе и две тарелки с хлопьями.

– Прости, здесь из того, чем можно завтракать, только хлопья, поэтому...

– Спасибо, – говорит Себастиан, и Крис пожимает плечами, садится рядом, придвигая к себе тарелку.

– Это Коачелла, – говорит он, кивая на лукбук; Себастиан не сразу понимает, о чем он:

– Что?

– Фестиваль, проводится в долине Коачелла в Калифорнии, отсюда название.

– Точно, – кивает Стэн и делает глоток кофе. – Слышал про него... ты был там?

– Этой весной, – улыбается Крис, – ездил со Скоттом, как раз продумывал идею фильма о музыканте, хотелось почувствовать себя им, хотя бы ненадолго. Две недели как один бесконечный концерт, Себ, никаких переживаний, никаких забот, ничего ненужного – музыка и только музыка. И толпы незнакомых людей вокруг. Представь, как это вдохновляет.

– Представляю, – говорит Себастиан и неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает, – как Скотт? – и Крис улыбается еще шире:

– У него все отлично... вы с ним давно не виделись, верно?

Они говорят о Скотте, о том, что Себастиан действительно давно не слышал ничего о нем, и неудивительно, они ведь и с Крисом не общались долгое время, сразу после последней премьеры «Гражданской Войны» разъехались по разным городам, каждый со своими идеями и мыслями.

Себастиану начинает казаться, что не было этих восьми месяцев, потраченных им на театральные пробы, репетиции, роли в проходных постановках, утренние и вечерние спектакли, не стоящие усилий, не приносящие удовлетворения – ему кажется, что с того времени, как они вернулись из Европы после промо «Войны», прошло не больше месяца, и они обсуждают сценарий следующего фильма, съемки которого предстоят осенью...

И, хотя Себастиан прекрасно знает, что в следующем фильме «Марвел» снимется кто угодно, но не они с Крисом – срок их контрактов истек, они теперь каждый сам по себе, и, когда Крис снимет фильм, разойдутся снова, не на год, так навсегда – хотя Себастиан прекрасно понимает это, он чувствует, что ему этого не хватало.

Говорить с Эвансом и слушать его, вдохновленного и увлеченного собственными идеями, поддерживать и разделять с ним эти идеи – именно это ушло вместе с окончанием их совместной работы, ему и не хватало, Себастиан уверен.

– Эй, – Крис щелкает пальцами перед лицом Себастиана, и тот вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от собственных мыслей – оказывается, Крис уже успел убрать со стола грязную посуду и теперь смотрит на Стэна, задумчиво улыбаясь. – Мы вчера не подумали об одной детали. Пирсинг.

***  
– Может, все-таки решишься на настоящий?

– Нет!

В студию, к удивлению Себастиана, никто не приходит; к его же облегчению, никто не слышит его стонов и жалоб на неудобство, которое обязательно причинит фальшивый пирсинг.

Никто, кроме Эванса, но его, по-видимому, недовольство Стэна трогает мало.

Они снова возвращаются на кухню, где Крис демонстрирует Себастиану несколько кусочков проволоки и остроносые клещи. Когда он раскладывает их на кухонном столе, Себастиан недоверчиво выгибает бровь.

– Это для губы, – деловито поясняет Крис. – С бровью определимся позже... Себ, сядь.

Себастиан смиряется с неизбежным и слушается, внимательно наблюдая, как Эванс сгибает кусочек проволоки так, как того, очевидно, требует инструкция «Как сделать фальшивый пирсинг в домашних условиях». Аккуратно, с помощью клещей, Крис видоизменяет проволоку так, что она действительно становится похожа на серьгу, которую носят в губе ненормальные, по мнению Себастиана, люди.

– Готово, – оповещает его Крис и протягивает ладонь, демонстрируя результат своей работы. Стэн снова выгибает бровь, скептически смотрит на крошечный проволочный крючок, согнутый так, чтобы невозможно было порезаться.

– Круто, – обреченно говорит он и протягивает руку, чтобы взять крючок и надеть его в ванной перед зеркалом, но Крис внезапно сжимает руку.

– Давай я? – предлагает он; Себастиан приподнимает вторую бровь.

– Эванс, я сам в состоянии...

– Не доверяешь мне? – спрашивает Крис, и Стэн закатывает глаза.

– Доверяю, конечно, иначе не сидел бы здесь...

– Тогда успокойся, – говорит Крис и кладет руку на спинку стула, на котором сидит Себастиан, отрезая ему путь из кухни.

Тот вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Эванс придвигает еще один стул и садится.

– Приоткрой рот, – командует он как-то слишком близко, и Себастиан вздрагивает. – Не дергайся, это не больно.

Себастиан чувствует теплое прикосновение на своем подбородке, потом – на нижней губе. Металлический крючок ложится именно так, как нужно, потому что Крис выдыхает, а потом, проверяя, крепко ли держится «пирсинг» – аккуратно проводит по нему двумя пальцами.

Себастиан задерживает дыхание. Металл холодит кожу и ощущается не слишком удобно, но с настоящим пирсингом было бы куда больше хлопот; мысли Себастиана оказываются заняты другим.

Эванс молчит, не двигается и не убирает пальцев с губ Себастиана.

– Крис? – спрашивает тот, выдыхает шепотом; его дыхание касается руки Эванса, и, когда Себастиан медленно открывает глаза, Крис оказывается совсем рядом.

– Это все, – говорит тот и убирает наконец пальцы, – и чего ты боялся? – спрашивает шепотом, улыбается углом рта, как будто не замечает ничего в сложившейся ситуации, кретин, он ведь сам ее и сложил, эту ситуацию, а смотрит теперь так, как будто ждет от Себастиана какого-то ответа.

Себастиан делает глубокий вдох, чтобы отделаться от набирающих сверхзвуковую скорость мыслей.

– Крис, – повторяет он, чувствуя себя если не последним придурком, то очень глупо. Он понятия не имеет, что собирается сказать, и прекрасно осознает, что лучше ничего не говорить; но Эванс смотрит на него так, словно собирается поцеловать, и Себастиан ловит себя на том, что был бы совсем не против, если бы он так и сделал.

Входная дверь щелкает, открывается, в квартиру вливаются громкие голоса; кто-то зовет Криса, и он вздрагивает и отстраняется, мгновенно поднимается и, еще раз взглянув на Себастиана, исчезает.

***  
Когда Себастиан выходит из кухни, из одной из комнат оглушительно орет музыка, и он даже различает группу, которую слушал на айподе Эванса. Его окликают, и девушка с синими волосами, Лорен, кажется, говорит, что ему идет пирсинг. Себастиан улыбается и спрашивает, не видела ли она Криса. Лорен показывает в сторону комнаты, где они ночевали, и Стэн благодарно кивнул, идет туда.

Крис разговаривает по телефону, стоя у окна и крутя в пальцах оставленный кем-то на подоконнике стаканчик из-под кофе; он оглядывается, когда Себастиан входит в комнату и, увидев его, улыбается так, будто ничего не произошло полчаса назад и делает ему знак подойти поближе – когда Себастиан подходит, Крис уже сбрасывает звонок.

– Какие планы на сегодня? – спрашивает Себастиан ровным голосом; Эванс все еще крутит в руке пластиковый стаканчик, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям; чертов художник, вот всегда с ним было так, думает Стэн.

– Планы, Себ, – отмирает Крис и переводит на него взгляд, – планы изменились; я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас поехал домой и переоделся в нормальную одежду.

– И?

– И снял пока это, сегодня не понадобится, – Крис делает неопределенный жест, показывая ему на губы. Себастиан в сотый раз за сегодняшнее утро поднимает бровь.

– Окей, – тем же ровным голосом говорит он. – Это все?

– Конечно нет, Себ, – улыбается ему Крис, выпускает наконец из пальцев стаканчик, забирает с подоконника блокнот и делает шаг в сторону выхода. – Потом ты как следует выспишься, я заеду за тобой, и мы кое-куда съездим. Буду рад, если разрешишь повести мотоцикл.

– Куда? – спрашивает Себастиан, но Эванс уже срывается с места; опять его кто-то зовет, раздраженно думает Стэн, неужели нельзя и минуты продержаться без него?

Если он и вкладывает в эту мысль немного иной смысл, то совершенно не нарочно.

***  
Себастиан прощается со всеми и едет домой, паркует мотоцикл возле дома, поднимается в квартиру и действительно ложится спать. В кармане джинсов что-то мешается и, поворочавшись немного, Стэн извлекает айпод Криса.

Он откладывает его, делая в уме пометку вернуть, когда Эванс явится. О том, откуда Крис узнает его адрес, Себастиан подумать не успевает – засыпает тут же.

Он просыпается от телефонного звонка.

– Привет, Себ, ты как? – голос Криса в трубке оставляет стойкое ощущение дежа вю; Себастиан говорит:

– Отлично, – и слышит в ответ:

– Тогда спускайся.

***  
Себастиан дремлет еще несколько минут, потом поднимается и идет в душ, открывает шкаф и долго выбирает что надеть; он понятия не имеет, куда они идут, и строить догадки не собирается.

Он аккуратно снимает с губы фальшивую серьгу, прячет разноцветную шевелюру под бейсболкой и кладет в карман джинсов айпод Эванса.

Когда он спускается, Крис уже ждет его, сидя на ступеньках; Себастиан подходит, и он поднимается на ноги, улыбается, глядя в глаза – на нем джинсовая куртка и зеленая толстовка под ней, не та, в которой Стэн видел его в студии.

– Держи, – он перебрасывает Крису айпод, и тот ловит его, не отрывая взгляда от Себастиана.

– Всегда мечтал о мотоцикле, – говорит Эванс, когда они подходят к харлею Себа и тот садится за руль – Крис садится сзади, жестом отказываясь от предложенного Стэном шлема, – а в итоге даже кэповский байк водить не научился.

– Жалеешь? – спрашивает Себастиан, заводя мотор. Крис хмыкает куда-то ему в плечо.

– Не то чтобы.

– Может, скажешь, куда мы едем?

– Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, – говорит Крис, и Себастиан оглядывается на него, переспрашивает:

– Что?

– Мэдисон-сквер-гарден, Себ, – смеется Крис и обнимает его за живот. – Давай, не хотелось бы опоздать.

***  
Они приезжают на 33-ю улицу, когда на Нью-Йорк уже опускаются сумерки. Мэдисон-сквер видна издалека, и Себастиан любуется тем, как огни спортивного комплекса мерцают в сумерках, с трудом найдя место, чтобы припарковать мотоцикл.

Он смотрит на огромную толпу, наводнившую Восьмую авеню, и спрашивает Криса:

– Это ведь концерт, да? Ты привел меня на концерт.

Крис ведет его к одному из входов в спорткомплекс – около него сгустилась небольшая очередь.

– Тебе ведь понравились Blink 182, – говорит он.

...Они оказываются очень близко к сцене, и сначала Себастиан чувствует себя неуютно в разномастной толпе, но Крис уверенно держит его за локоть, и он расслабляется, когда слышит одну из знакомых мелодий.

– Turn the lights off, carry me home, – орет толпа в унисон с солистом, и Себастиан оборачивается к Крису, улыбается широко, смеется – Крис улыбается в ответ, притягивает его к себе и, прежде чем Себастиан успевает возразить, стягивает с его головы бейсболку, проводит рукой по волосам (при всех, черт возьми, при всех! – орет подсознание Себастиана, перекрикивая Марка Хоппуса) наклоняется и целует.

У Себастиана темнеет в глазах, он зажмуривается и вцепляется в Криса крепче, ему мерещатся одобрительные восклицания откуда-то справа, и он отрывается от Эванса, шепчет ему в ухо, все еще улыбаясь: «Нас могут узнать, придурок», и Крис округляет глаза и говорит: «Тебе не все равно», и потом «Это чертов концерт, Себ, расслабься».

Остаток концерта Себастиан не выпускает руку Криса и заставляет себя раствориться в музыке; ему на самом деле нравится панк-рок, думает он, и крашеные в немыслимые цвета волосы, и даже фальшивый пирсинг.

Работать над фильмом Эванса ему тоже определенно нравится.

 

fin.


End file.
